


Fantasy Night

by Runie (Runic)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Collars, Handcuffs, Intersex Loki, Jotun Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So far, Loki has been making Thor’s fantasies reality. Tonight, Thor is determined to give back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a fill for lokis-gspot’s Thorki want prompt: 
> 
> Loki has dubcon fantasies about being raised jotun and captured by warrior Thor and forced to become Thor’s bed trophy. In other words he likes that au we write a lot. 
> 
> I don’t think it fits the fill exactly, but I hope you still like it.

Loki grumbles as Thor pulls him close, burying his face in the crook of Loki's neck. But Loki is hot, and covered in sweat and spend, and he absolutely refuses to be happy about Thor holding onto him so tightly.

Thor answers only with a chuckle and kisses Loki's cheek. "What next, Loki?"

Loki's head whips around so he can level his completely stunned look at his husband. "Thor, not even I can go another round. If you are telling me I can no longer satisfy your appetite-"

Thor cuts him off with a quick kiss. "Alas, Loki, you have well and truly worn me out. Nay, I meant what fantasy shall we make reality next?"

"You're not the most imaginative person, but I have faith you will be able to think up something amusing." Loki allows himself to relax, fingers ideally drawing random patterns over Thor's golden skin.

"Considering how loud I had you screaming tonight, I have no doubt in my ability to please you." He continues on, the only acknowledgement of Loki's stare of mocking disbelief the small upward twitch of his lips. "But lately our nights have been devoted to my fantasies. Surely there is at least one you wish for us to enact?"

"Not particularly." Loki stretches like a cat, pressing his body against Thor's. He spoke truthfully when he said he is too tired for more tonight, but that does not mean he cannot distract Thor.

"Loki," Thor says in _that_ tone, the one that warns Loki he is on the edge, and so puts him in the mood for mischief. "I am serious," Thor persist. "I want to please you as you have done for me. Tell me."

Loki huffs as he rolls so most of his body is on top of Thor, using Thor's chest as a resting place for his chin. "There is one thing," he admits. Thor's eyes light up like Loki has just presented him with a gift that will not come back later to bite him. "You will not want to go through with it."

"Nonsense," Thor counters.

Loki is not so sure about that. He is still dubious, but Thor will bother him to no end until Loki tells him. "Fine. I want to be your war prize."

Just as he expected, Thor is stunned by shock. He is utterly bewildered, and for a moment he holds Loki tighter, as if to protect Loki from his own fantasy. "What?"

Loki sighs, wishing he had made something up when answering. The truth only lands him in situations like this. Oh well, he's already in the deep end now. "I want to be your captured spoils of war. I want you to dominate me so completely there is no doubt that I belong to you. I want you to steal me from Jotunheim and show me the power of the Æsir."

Loki trails off when he realizes Thor is looking at him with all the concern and worry the oaf is capable of mustering. "Never mind," he says as he rolls off Thor. "Go to sleep."

Thor presses himself against Loki's back, holding on like he is afraid Loki won't be there come morning.

/

It only takes a few second for Loki to decide he is alright with becoming a widower, as killing Thor is now his only option. For weeks his husband has handled him as if Loki were some delicate flower. The usual play they had in bed has been traded in favor of gentleness, and while that is fine once and awhile, there is only so much of Thor’s sugary sweetness he can swallow. Thor hasn’t brought up Loki’s fantasy again, but Loki knows that is what is responsible for Thor’s shift in attitude.

And now, Thor has the gall to summon him like some commoner. King or no king, Loki will not be treated in such a way! He is going to slit Thor’s throat for this insult. No one stands in his way as Loki makes his way to the chambers he shares with Thor. No one is willing to have their Queen’s wrath redirected to them. There will be whispers after tonight that Loki is unfit for the throne, again, but it matters not so long as he can wrap his hands around Thor’s throat.

“Thor!” Loki roars, his magic blasting the doors nearly off the hinges.

Thor merely looks up curiously, the lack of dramatic reaction spurring on Loki’s rage. Normally, if Loki walked into a room and saw Thor shirtless, he would have his hands on his husband immediately, but right now the sight of that over bulked up oaf made him want to paint the walls red. “Come here,” Thor orders.

Loki freezes for a minute, too shocked by Thor’s behavior to even think. And then it all comes crashing back in like a tidal wave. Loki sweeps forward, his hands reaching up, but Thor stops him in his tracks once more. The unexpected feel of cool metal and the clicking sounds of the cuff locks settling into place keeps Loki’s lithe fingers from inflicting any damage to Thor’s golden skin. While Loki is distracted, Thor reaches up, Loki’s hands following, and settles a similar collar in place around Loki’s neck. It is connected to the cuffs with short chains, leaving Loki unable to move his hands any lower than the level of his shoulders.

“What is the meaning of this?” Loki snaps. He is going to sever Thor’s head from its shoulders, freeze it, and it will become his prized trophy.

Thor hooks a finger around the thick chains, pulling Loki closer until their chests are touching. “A disobedient pet needs a leash.”

Every time Loki thinks he has reached the limits of his anger, Thor raises the bar. Loki growls, hands reaching out to claw at Thor’s shoulders, the only bit of skin he could reach thanks to the chains. “I will tear out your heart!”

Thor yanks the chains again, cutting off Loki’s threats. Loki finally looks up into Thor’s eyes and sees a hardness there that makes him shiver. For a moment he forgets his anger, unable to resist relishing in the way Thor looks like he wants to punish him. Thor’s hand moves to the back of his neck, a familiar motion, but one Loki knows he cannot escape from. “Threats like that are the reason you must be punished, my Jotun whore.”

Oh. _Oh!_ Loki feels stupid for not working it out sooner. He had thought Thor was trying his best to forget about Loki’s request, and yet here they are with his husband willing to give Loki exactly what he wants. Thor hesitates, his eyes softening as he waits for Loki’s approval, wanting to make sure this is alright before they get too deep.

Loki offers Thor a vicious grin, the one that is slightly half mad and angers Thor every time he sees it. Another pull on the chains only causes Loki to grin wider. “Do your worst, Æsir,” Loki taunts.

The next second finds Loki’s back hitting the mattress and Thor standing over him. It leaves Loki with the perfect view to watch as Thor’s hands reach for the lacings of his pants, and all too slowly reveal the half hard cock Loki loves so much. The sight of Thor, naked and glorious, prowling toward Loki, sends a shiver down his spine. He has seen Thor angry before, but this is different; this is a Thor Loki has only ever seen in his fantasies.

“Lift your hips.”

Loki clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. “Do you really think I will break so easily?”

Thor answers him with a thoroughly vicious grin that has no place on Thor’s beautiful face. “No.”

Loki cries out in surprise when Thor rips away his clothing, throwing the shredded remains onto the floor. “Brute,” Loki accuses.

“You wished to see the power of the Æsir,” Thor taunts, gripping Loki’s hips hard enough to bruise. Thor flips Loki onto his stomach, pulling his hips back so Loki’s ass is raised like a present to the oaf behind him. A sharp slap to his cheek draws out another cry from Loki. “Brought low so quickly,” Thor teases, his voice practically gleeful.

“Try it again,” Loki growls. “You will not receive the same reaction.”

“I’m counting on it.” Thor’s hand lands on his backside again, Loki biting down hard to keep from crying out. Thor presses a finger against Loki’s entrance at the same time the next slap comes. Loki isn’t sure where Thor managed to find oil so quickly, but right now it isn’t the most important thing on his mind. Thor cresses Loki’s mistreated flesh with one hand, while teasing his hole with the other. Loki struggles to keep himself from squirming under the treatment, from pushing back and begging for Thor to be inside him.

At a tortuously slow pace, Thor pushes one finger inside Loki. He feels the cooper taste of blood in his mouth when his teeth bite down on his lip. Loki will not give Thor the pleasure of hearing him cry out again.

“Hmm.” Thor lands another slap, a second finger pushing its way in to stretch Loki further. “You know, Jotun, this would be more fun if you just admitted you get pleasure from me.”

“Never,” Loki spits out. His hands curl into the sheets, threatening to tear them apart. He tries to stretch his arms out, but there is no give in the chains.

“Well then, it seems you need further incentive.” Thor twists his fingers once more before removing them. They are immediately replaced by Thor’s massive cock pressing against Loki’s entrance.

“Are you insane?” he hisses, refusing to admit that the thought of Thor taking him without stretching him further excites him.

Thor’s answer comes when he presses the tip of his cock against Loki’s hole, one large hand wrapped around Loki’s hip to keep him in place. “It is not your place to question my sanity, _whore.”_

Loki cannot suppress the shiver that runs through his whole body when Thor leans over him and whispers that word into his ear. At any other time, Thor never would even think of calling him such a thing, and if he did Loki would set him on fire, but right now it only makes Loki desperate for Thor to be inside him. “Get on with it,” he hisses. Loki tries to press himself back on Thor’s cock, but Thor’s hand is still in place, and it is absolutely futile. “Or is your cock as slow as your mind?”

The next second Loki is gasping for breath as Thor fills him, the thick length verging on painful with how it stretches him. “By the end of the night, you will know your place,” Thor declares, his voice strained as Loki’s tight body surrounds him. The hand that had been guiding his cock moves to caress Loki’s cheek once more, before Thor delivers another slap. Thor doesn’t give Loki time to recover from it all before he is pounding Loki into the bed.

Loki looses himself, forgetting that he is supposed to be denying the pleasure he is feeling, and screams Thor’s name. He is rewarded with a sharp bite on his shoulder, hard enough that Loki knows he will bear Thor’s mark come morning. Loki turns his head towards the blankets, using them to suppress his groans.

“That’s it, Loki,” Thor whispers as he leans over Loki, reaching around to wrap a calloused hand around Loki’s cock. “So good.”

Loki can practically feel the satisfaction radiating off of Thor, but he doesn’t care so long as Thor continues. “Come on, Æsir,” Loki taunts breathlessly once he’s adjusted to having Thor inside him. “Show me just how much my body pleases you.”

“You first,” Thor returns, brushing his thumb over the tip of Loki’s cock.

Loki shudders, hands curling in the sheets when Thor brushes over that secret place inside Loki. He is not going to last much longer if Thor keeps this up. And then, Thor’s hand lands on his ass again, heat radiating over Loki’s skin. The sensation is too much, and he is comes screaming Thor’s name. Thor follows right behind, not being able to resist the way Loki’s body clenches around him.

Thor pulls out, leaving Loki feeling empty. Loki drops against the cool sheets, whining when Thor turns him over onto his back. “What do you want now?”

“You did not think we were done, did you?” Thor chuckles, brushing kisses down Loki’s neck and shoulders. His stubble scratches at Loki’s pale skin, making Loki hum happily before he catches himself.

“Thor, stop,” Loki says suddenly. He has an idea, completely insane and sudden, but if he is ever going to do it there is no time better than now. And if he does not do it now, in the heat of the moment when he is feeling loved and cherished, and knows Thor would do anything for him, then he will never do it.

With every second that ticks by Loki starts doubting himself, but the moment Loki tells Thor to back off, he does. “Did I hurt you?” Thor asks, his puppy dog face looming in Loki’s view.  “Loki, I am-”

“No, Thor, I just need a moment,” Loki assures him, leaning up as best he can to place a kiss on Thor’s nose. Thor brushes a finger against his cheek, breaking Loki’s concentration. “Stop touching me, Thor.” Thor pulls back with a mopey expression, which only makes Loki roll his eyes.

Loki takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, concentrating on his body. He has only done this once before without the power of the Casket, but now that he knows the guise is there, it is surprisingly easy to pull away. When the room grows warmer and Loki hears Thor’s sharp intake of breath, he knows it has worked. “If you don’t like it, tell me now so I don’t have to see your reaction.”

He feels Thor’s hands, brushing over the heritage marks running over Loki’s skin, up to cup Loki’s jaw. “Open your eyes, Loki,” he says softly, so full of love that Loki could never deny him.

With a deep breath, Loki slowly opens his eyes. Thor looks at him with such devotion, pure love and joy, that it makes Loki uncomfortable. He has no idea how to deal with it. “Now you can truly have your Jotun whore.”

“Loki-” Thor starts, but Loki cuts him off with a sharp look.

“I need this, Thor. Give it to me.”

A heavy silence settles between them, broken by Thor’s heavy sigh. He moves back, spreading Loki’s legs to make room for his bulk between them. “I hope you’re ready for another round, my pet.”

Loki laughs, sharp and mirthless, because the only other option is to cry. “You will never break me, Æsir.”

“We will see if you are still saying that come morning,” Thor taunts, his hot breath ghosting over Loki’s mouth. He pulls back just before their lips meet, and travels down Loki’s body, running his hands over Loki’s sides. Loki huffs, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. If he had known Thor would be so sentimental, he would never have revealed this reviled form. (He would have. Anything that causes Thor’s attention to be focused solely on him gives him too much enjoyment not to try.)

Thor runs his tongue down the length of Loki’s cock, his hands spreading Loki’s legs wide. And then Thor finds Loki’s last surprise of the evening. Loki’s fingers curl, twisting against the cuffs as he waits for Thor’s reaction.

“So the rumors are true,” Thor finally says. Loki bites his lip to keep from smiling at the note of hidden happiness in Thor’s voice. The smile quickly falls away and turns into a groan as Thor caresses the lips of his quim. “My little Jotun, you are an absolute delight.” Loki has no time to form a rebuttal. Thor throws Loki’s legs over his shoulders and dives in.

“Ah! Thor! THOR!” Loki screams, squirming as Thor presses kisses on his lips.  His hips are pinned down by Thor’s powerful hands, suddenly too warm and all too wonderful. He feels Thor’s laugh against his skin and groans, limbs going limp and allowing Thor to do whatever he wants. He has never allowed anyone to touch him here before, only briefly touched himself when he discovered its existence.

He comes embarrassingly quickly, but Thor just keeps going. Loki moans as Thor continues to play with him, pushing his tongue inside Loki teasingly before removing it. Loki whines, squirming in Thor’s grip, but his husband does not let up until Loki is panting and desperate for release again. Thor slips his tongue back inside Loki. “Thor,” Loki whines again. He cannot believe he is being fucked by Thor’s tongue. Loki has a nimble tongue, but Thor’s could do acrobatics. Thor’s hand moves from Loki’s hip to his cock, fingers alternating between brushing against the base of Loki’s cock and teasing his clit. Nothing like that should ever give him so much pleasure. When Loki comes again it is with a shout, a desperate cry as something is ripped from him, something raw and powerful that Loki will never be able to cage again.

Thor kisses Loki’s quim once more before moving back up Loki’s body to kiss his lips. “Such a good pet,” Thor whispers, his lips moving against Loki’s. “So beautiful.”

Loki is limp, completely unable to protest when Thor repositions himself and slowly guides his cock into Loki’s quim. The look on Thor’s face is one of pure delight, moaning as Loki surrounds him. “Loki,” he groans, burying his face against Loki’s neck. “You feel wonderful.”

Loki scoffs half heartedly, and turns his head to kiss the top of Thor’s golden head. “Of course I do, oaf. After all,” his voice drops to a whisper, turning his head so his breath brushes over Thor’s ear, “no other has ever had me like this.”

Thor groans loudly, and Loki knows his words have had the effect he wanted. Loki has no more in him, this is all for Thor’s pleasure now, and Thor has no problem taking. It leaves Loki able to study Thor’s muscles as he moves, as he keeps Loki pinned, his eyes almost disbelieving at the pleasure Loki’s body is providing him.

Thor is close enough that Loki can reach up, hands framing his face. Loki looks directly into Thor’s stunningly blue eyes, letting him see the emotions Loki will never give voice to. Thor moans, low and long, before shifting forwards to kiss Loki, spilling his seed inside his husband.

“I love you,” Thor whispers, giving Loki another quick kiss before pulling out and dropping to Loki’s side.

“I find you tolerable,” Loki answers, chuckling when Thor rolls his eyes.

Thor groans, making a show of standing as he slides off the bed. Loki shamelessly keeps his eyes glued to Thor’s ass until he disappears into the washroom. A second later he comes back with a washcloth in hand. Loki sighs happily as Thor leans over the bed and runs it over Loki’s flesh. He takes great pleasure in watching the lust that passes over Thor’s face when he cleans between Loki’s legs. Even when he is done, Thor’s eyes linger hungrily on Loki’s quim. “I would very much like to play with you like this again,” he finally says.

“Mmm, if you are very, very, good, maybe,” Loki answers, stretching catlike under Thor’s watchful eye. “Now-” Loki twists his hands, bringing Thor’s attention to the cuffs and collar still in place, “-take these off.”

“Maybe,” Thor says with a grin, one that has Loki immediately suspicious, “If you are very, _very_ , good.”

“Thor!” But Thor ignores him, pulling the blankets over himself and closing his eyes. “Thor! Get me out of this contraption this instant! Thor!” Loki angles himself so that he can kick at Thor’s shins, continuing to yell angrily.

Thor chuckles again, catching Loki’s ankles in his large hands. “All right, all right, my demanding little pet, stop kicking me and I’ll take them off.”

With a huff, Loki goes still, taking a deep breath when the cuffs and collar finally falls away. “Keep it,” Loki demands. “I may want to use it on you sometime.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Thor says, wrapping his arms around Loki and pulling him close.

Loki grumbles at being crushed under Thor’s weight, even as he settles against Thor’s chest. For right now, Loki is content to set aside all his plans for Thor’s death and allow himself to be happy.


End file.
